1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and apparatus for providing a computer security service.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer viruses, worms, Trojans, and spyware are examples of malicious code. Malicious code may, for example, corrupt or delete important files, send e-mails without user authorization, render a computer inoperable, or cause other types of damage to a computer. Malicious code may be communicated between computers, for example, by transferring files that include the code.
Web threats encompass a broad array of threats that originate from web sites on the Internet. For example, a web site may a “phish” site. A “phish” site is a fraudulent site that attempts to trick a user into providing sensitive information, such as credit card information, or user names and passwords. As another example, a web site may be a source of malicious code.